Into the Future
by thecelloguy
Summary: All is well in Arendelle, until one day Anna shows a mysterious crystal to Elsa, and before they know it, the Queen and Princess are gone. Where did they go? How will they get back? And more importantly, will they be able to survive the new world they find themselves in? (A story where Elsa and Anna find themselves in our present-day world.)
1. Chapter 1- Setup

Disclaimer for this story: I do not own anything but my plot line, places, and characters created by myself. All characters, places, events, etc., based on the real-world or the movie Frozen are the property of their respective owners. Thanks!

Author's Note: Hello, guys! Just on note before you start reading the story, I have never written a fan fiction before, so this is unfamiliar ground for me. So please, review, follow, and favorite my story when you like it, and, also, please also do that when you don't, since if I don't know if you don't like something, I can't fix it. Anyways, thanks, and please enjoy my first-ever story.

In addition, for those of you who have already read my story, I have updated a good portion of it, mainly chapter 2, so check it out!

* * *

Arendelle, March 18th, 1814

"Kristoff is home!" the trolls yelled. "Where's that girlfriend of yours?" Ma added.

"She's busy working," he replied. She was currently 'working' on what she called Economic Stimulus, which in reality was actually her shopping to her heart's content in the market. "But how are you guys doing? I see you've lost some weight again, Kevin. What are you doing that's working so well?"

Kevin was a skinnyish troll who behaved like his blood was pure caffeine. "Well, you see, I love crystals: water crystals, fire crystals, air crystals, and so on." As he was talking he was counting each type of crystal off on his fingers. "And since I so _love_ crystals, I spend my time hiking around the mountains searching for crystals. Actually, yesterday I found this one that I think is a Good Luck Crystal. I _was_ going to give it to Anna, but since she isn't here, could you give it to her for me? Pleeeaaase?" Kevin's eyes grew huge and his lower lip came out.

"Fine, I'll give it to her. But just this once. I don't want a repeat of that Sulfur Crystal fiasco of yours."

"Oh, yeah. That was _so_ stinky!" yelled a troll from the back of the group. There was a murmur of agreement from all.

Grand Pabbie, though, wasn't convinced. "But Kristoff, be careful with that one. While it does look a lot like a Good Luck Crystal, it may be deceiving us. Watch out, there is a _very_ small chance that it may be a Time Crystal," he warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful with it. Now, there's a few other things that I wanted to ask you guys about…"

* * *

_Should I buy that dress, or should I buy that chair? That would look absolutely wonderful in the corner of the Dining Room!_ Anna mused. _Hey! I've got it!_ "I'll take both the dress and the chair, please," she told the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper's jaw dropped to the ground. "Yes, your highness. Thank you so very much!"

"How much will that be?"

"That will be five rigsdalers, your highness."

"Allrightie! Here you go!" The royal guards accompanying Anna moved in with pained faces to move the new purchases back to the sled that was almost full already, already dreading in their minds carrying the chair around the castle, Anna deliberating over which room to put it in. It was the third of the day.

"Hello, Anna!" Kristoff yelled as he and Sven rode into the market, with people nearly diving to avoid being impaled by Sven's antlers. They needn't have bothered though, since Sven and Kristoff were actually doing quite a lot of dodging on their own. "The _Experts_ have a gift for you," he said as the got closer.

"Ooh! I love presents! What is it?!"

"This," he replied as he hands the crystal to her. "They seem to think that it's a Good Luck Crystal, but Grand Pabbie isn't so sure. He says that there's a small chance that it is a Time Crystal, but, I was wondering if we cou…"

"Sounds fun either way. I'll go show Elsa!" She ran off the short distance to the bridge that led to the castle. The guards breathed a sigh of relief, their chair-carrying duties postponed for the time being.

"…go check out that new store over there, but uh, bye! I'll just, well, go and um, harvest some more ice. See ya." Kristoff's face fell, and Sven gave a muted sigh.

Kristoff patted Sven's neck. "It's okay, buddy. She'll be back soon."

* * *

Elsa was sitting at her desk, head throbbing from her morning so far, and was staring at her parents' portrait on the wall. It hung over a long table in the corner, and to the left of it hung her own portrait, which showed her in an ice dress, platinum blond braid flowing over her left shoulder. She had had that portrait made right after the great freeze, she remembered. _Back when life was calm, and simple. Or,_ she corrected herself, _at least simpler than now._

She had spent her morning attending to assorted trade deals, minor crises, and multiple people asking for her time, including that _annoying_ writer. What was his name? Hans Christian Andersen? Wanting to write a story about her? Why would he want to do that? Plus, a prince from Denmark had just arrived yesterday to work out a trade deal, which also included a promise of mutual defense for both countries for the next 200 years. They probably just thought that if they were attacked she could just freeze the invaders, and even once she was gone they probably just assumed that her heirs would have her abilities, as well. Kai had told her earlier today that there was also an ambassador arriving from some young country out west later on. They, apparently, were only now sending out ambassadors some 30 years after their nation was born. Arendelle was really becoming the center of diplomacy in Northern Europe, it seemed. Next there was probably even going to be a Treaty of Arendelle.

Elsa walked over to her window, rubbed her temples, and sighed in exasperation. _Why can't I ever have a day off where I could just wander around town with Anna and meet the people? Isn't that part of being a queen, too? Dealing with paperwork and diplomacy without a break is just _so_ exhausting._

That was when a _tap tap ta-tap tap_ sounded on the other side of her door. There was only one person she knew who knocked like that, and she had heard that knock for 15 years of her life at least one time a day. "Come in, Anna!" she called.

The door exploded inwards. "Hello, Elsa!"

"Hello to you as well, Anna. Does your shopping budget have any money left?"

"Oh, yeah, more than enough. Enough actually for me to go shopping again at least a few more times in the next week."

_A few more times? Oh, my. I may need to cut that back some, while we still have gold in the treasury._ "So what new and wonderful things did you get this time?"

"Oh, I got so much stuff you wouldn't believe it!" _Try me, __Elsa thought__. __She wasn't in a good mood this morning, but Anna always seemed to cheer her up. "I got a chair, a dining table, ten pounds of chocolate, thirty pounds of carrots for Sven, and…" She continued listing off numerous things, so many that Elsa lost track. But her rant did serve one good purpose; it got Elsa into a good mood, and by the end of the monologue, Elsa was actually chuckling._

"But I haven't even mentioned the coolest thing, by far! Look at what the trolls got me!"

_Elsa chuckled to herself once again. __You just named off half of the things you can buy in Arendelle. What could be cooler?__ But after a heartbeat, her curiosity won out. _"What is it, Anna?"

"They say it's a Good Luck Crystal." She pulled a small white crystal out of a bag she was carrying. "Here, take a look at it!" The crystal went sailing across the room.

However, at the top of its arc, the crystal began glowing, a high pitched whining sound filled the room, and for a split second a blinding flash of white light engulfed the space. When the light disappeared, the crystal continued along on its path, flying right through the space where Elsa's hand had been just a moment earlier, then continued on its way, falling to the floor of the office with a muted thud. No one reached down to pick it up. It sat there. And sat there.

Elsa and Anna had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

**Somewhere Else, Unknown Location, Unknown Date**

_Good grief, my head hurts,_ Elsa thought.

Elsa opened her eyes. She was lying on a carpeted floor, but instead of her office's blue carpet, this was mainly red. She could see that there were chairs along the back wall. She also noticed that Anna was waking up, lying face down a few feet away from her. Nothing looked out of place, including her hair, which was surprising, since it seemed that whenever Anna laid down, her hair inevitably looked as if she had been repeatedly struck by lightning. She looked for the crystal Anna had thrown to her seemingly seconds earlier, but couldn't find it. Somewhere else in the room, voices were talking, but in her dazed state she couldn't make out the words. She was so groggy, she just laid where she was for a few minutes, and she could see that Anna was doing the same. Then, after a little bit, Elsa began waking, and a song started playing with the words, "_America, __Spread your Golden Wings! Sail on Freedom's Wind, 'Cross the sky!"_

Then, after the song finished, the voices came back, then after some more music, a third voice started talking, which she could now hear quite well. It said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for attending this presentation of _The American Adventure_, and on the behalf of everyone here at the World Showcase Lagoon, enjoy the rest of your day here at Epcot."

_Crud._

* * *

Author's Note: Please review this story, I kind of know where I want to go with it, but would really like some input. Thanks!

Edit: Just made it longer and clearer, nothing huge.


	2. Chapter 2- Confusion

Author's Note: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed. You guys have no idea how nice it feels to get reviews. Plus, they really help me adjust the story's plot, since I'm kind of bad with plot when it's left solely up to me. Hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for reading!

P.S., I have a lot of school/extracurricular stuff coming up, so I probably won't be able to update very much in the coming week or two. Sorry guys. (I really will try, though)

Disclaimer for this story: Once again, I do not own anything but my plot line, places, and characters created that were created by myself. All characters, places, events, etc., based on the real-world or the movie Frozen are the property of their respective owners. Thanks!

* * *

Epcot, Unknown Date

Elsa and Anna, luckily, were able to stand up before the lights came on, which were themselves a surprise. _There is no way that those are candles. Where are we?_ Elsa thought.

"Elsa, what just happened?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I honestly have no clue. I know that we are definitely not in my office anymore, or even Arendelle for that matter," Elsa responded. "Where did that person say we were?"

"Some place called Epcot, I think. Wherever that is."

"Yeah. Well, everyone is leaving through those doors over there. Maybe we should follow them," Elsa ventured.

"Sounds good to me. Lead on, sis!"

The sisters walked out of the theatre, admiring the statues along the sides. As they were about to walk through the doors leading to a hallway, someone who also was also walking out saw them and exclaimed, "Wow, I didn't know that they made those dresses for adults! The only people that I ever see wearing them around here are little girls! Where did you get them?"

Anna replied, "Oh, I bought mine downtown, hey sis, where'd you get yours?"

Elsa thought a bit before saying, "I got mine downtown too, I think."

The person said, "Really? I hadn't checked Downtown Disney yet, but maybe I'll have to check that out. Thank you so much!" She walked off.

Elsa chuckled and whispered to Anna, "She talks faster than you do! I never _dreamed_ that would ever happen!"

Anna, mildly irked that someone had beaten her on that front, replied, "Yeah, I need to work harder. And what is Downtown Disney?"

Elsa just shook her head as they walked through the doors at the end of the hall. There, her jaw dropped. "Anna, this place is _huge_! Look at that stage over there!" It looked like it was so big that it couldn't have fit into the castle courtyard.

"Elsa, look at all of the buildings around the lake! What in the world is this place?"

"I don't know, but one thing that I do know is that our whole city could easily sit in here with room to spare." They walked off to the right. "And what in the world is that huge ball over there?" There was what looked to be a huge snowball some distance beyond the other shore of the lake.

"You ladies have got to be joking," said a man waiting in line for a place that apparently sold something called 'Funnel Cakes'. "That would be called the Epcot Ball. To get in here you kind of have to walk right underneath it," he said sarcastically.

Then someone standing behind him who looked to be his wife replied, "Wrong once again, Jack. There is a side entrance to the park, and that is called Spaceship Earth, moron."

"Whatever."

The sisters looked at them like they were crazy, moved slowly around them and just kept walking.

* * *

Behind Elsa and Anna in the outdoor seating for the Liberty Inn restaurant, a man was watching them. Wearing sunglasses, jeans and a Mickey Mouse long-sleeved sweatshirt, he looked like any other tourist visiting the most magical place on earth this January, however, the small in-ear radio, if anyone had noticed, smashed that idea to dust. He had been waiting there nearly since the park had opened an hour and a half ago, staring at the people exiting the theatre from behind those cold, impersonal glasses.

That was until now, when he had spotted two young women, one tall with blond hair and blue eyes, and the other with red hair and blue eyes. They both matched the descriptions that had been given to him.

The man spoke quietly into his mike clipped to his sleeve. "Wolfpack one-zero, this is Hawk niner-four. I have eyes on target, moving to phase bravo."

"O_ne-zero copies, niner-four. Be advised, the visitors' threat level has not yet been determined. Command recommends caution, and would like to be kept in the loop. Command would also like to remind you to not be stopped by Disney security, as that could compromise operational security."_

"Acknowledged, one-zero, will proceed with caution and will update regularly. Niner-four out."

The man stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Elsa and Anna walked past buildings that looked like they had come from places that they had only read about in books, while everyone walking past them looked at them for almost an uncomfortable amount of time. After strolling about and ignoring everyone looking at them for a few minutes, they walked up to an area whose architecture triggered some déjà vu. Anna asked, "Is it just me, or do these buildings look familiar?"

"Yes, remember when we went on that diplomatic tour up north a few months ago? The Northern States had buildings that looked a lot like this." Elsa mused. "The buildings at home even look a bit like this." They walked into what could be thought of as a small plaza. On the right, there was a building whose sign read 'Akershus'. Straight ahead was a sign over an arch that read 'Maelstrom'. And on the left, people stood in line to get into a small building. But just inside that building's windows…

"Uh, hey Anna?"

"What Elsa?"

"Is it just me, or are paintings of us hanging up in the windows of that building over there?" As Anna looked over, she realized that their portraits were indeed hanging up over there, however, they were painted strangely, almost angularly. And to the left of the windows, a sign hung, with the words 'Elsa and Anna are here today'.

"They are impersonating us?" This did not make sense. Outside of Arendelle, they were not that famous, apart from the Snow Queen rumors that had been flying around the globe. Elsa decided to ask a man in what appeared to be a uniform what the line was about. "Excuse me sir, but could you tell us what that line is for over there?"

"Sure. That line is for the meet-and-greet with Anna and Elsa. Which, judging by what you two are wearing, you may want to get in line," he finished with a grin.

"Thank you, we may just do that," Elsa replied, turning to walk off. Anna followed close behind. Elsa walked straight to the line, and for the next half-hour (everyone around them was talking about how short this line was) they waited in line.

About ten minutes into the line however, a little girl in an exact replica of the dress Anna had worn to the coronation ball turned around in line and noticed them. "Mommy," she squealed, "It's Elsa and Anna!"

_Here we go, _Elsa thought. She did not want to turn into a celebrity right now, didn't want everyone bowing to them, not now. Not when they didn't know where they even were. _Although, if we really wanted to be stealthy, we really should change up what we are wearing. _But, she finally decided that she couldn't just ignore the small girl. "Why do you say that?" she asked, her voice kind.

"'Cause you really look like 'em, and when you got in line I start shivering!" she replied her voice chipper. No that Elsa looked around, it did seem like everyone within twenty feet of her was cold. _Seriously?_ She closed her eyes and thawed the air around her. When she opened them back up, everyone was looking around in amazement, as the heat had returned quite quickly.

Anna took the conversation over. "Yes, those are our names. What's yours?"

"My name is Lizzie."

"Hello, Lizzie. How are you today?"

"I'm good. Can I have your autograph?" Lizzie struggled over this word, stopping on each syllable to try and get it right.

"My what?"

Lizzie's mom responded to that one. "Could we have your signature, please?"

"Oh, my signature, yeah, sure, um, what do you want me to sign?" Lizzie very helpfully handed Anna a pen and a book opened to a blank page. She signed 'Princess Anna' and handed it back. Lizzie then turned to Elsa and looked at her expectantly.

"Would you like mine, too, Lizzie?"

"Yes, please, Queen Elsa." Elsa took the pen and book and, always the monarch, signed 'Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle'. She almost ran out of paper, and had to write 'of Arendelle' underneath the rest. She handed it back.

"Well, Lizzie, now that we've seen Elsa and Anna, should we go ride another ride now?"

"Sure!"

"And what do you say?" her mother asked.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," the two royals replied, small smiles gracing their faces. Lizzie and her mom moved off, the little girl skipping happily holding her mother's hand.

"She was _so cute!_" Anna exclaimed. Elsa wasn't thinking about that, though. _The last time that a small child walked up to me like that was right before I ran away after the coronation, _she remembered.

"Anna, do you know why she did that?" There was not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"No. I figured it was something that people normally do here."

Elsa wasn't convinced. She hadn't seen anyone else sign their name while they had been here. "Maybe it's just because of who we are." Anna hesitantly nodded her head in agreement.

They continued waiting in the line, until they were able to walk through the doors into the building. Their mouths dropped. "Okay, this is kind of creepy," Anna muttered. Standing ahead of them were…them. A man holding a small black thing turned around and motioned them to move up, but his face looked like it was saying 'who the heck are they?'

Elsa and Anna walked up to their copies, while the 2 small children who had been ahead of them in line walked out with their parents. "Hello," Elsa said to her copy.

"Uh, hello! How are you today?" She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

Elsa decided to have some fun with it. "I'm marvelous, really. So is my sister."

Copy Elsa looked at Elsa with huge eyes. "Uh-huh. Your sister?"

Anna responded, "Yes, I'm her sister. Don't you see the family resemblance? It's, like, _so_ there."

The man who had waved them in was getting impatient. There were still people outside waiting to get in. "Okay, ladies, turn around and smile! Say cheese!"

_Cheese?_ thought Elsa. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. Cheese?"

The man's smile wavered. "Yes. When you say cheese you smile."

_Oh. Okay._ Elsa put on a thin smile, and Anna, following her sister's lead, put on a wide, almost silly smile.

"Okay, ready?" the man asked, pointing the box at them.

"Sure," the sisters replied simultaneously.

"Alright. On the count of three. One, two…"

A bright white flash engulfed the room for a millisecond, startling Elsa so much that she froze the floor she was standing on. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Okay, thank you," Anna said with a shaky voice. That flash had really startled her, and she now had a spot in her vision. While the man with the box asked them if they had a PhotoPass, whatever that was, they walked quickly out of the building and continued toward the big ball, leaving multiple confused people in their wake.

* * *

"What the heck happened there?" the photographer asked himself as he waved in the next group. The two ladies that had just left had looked even more like Elsa and Anna than the cast members actually doing the meet and greet, which, the photographer thought, was actually kind of scary.

As he was thinking, the person dressed up as Elsa walked up to greet the brother and sister that had just come in. However, after she took one step, she slipped on a small patch of ice on the floor. "Ow!" she yelped.

* * *

"Ice in Florida? Now, that is strange," the photographer muttered to himself.

The man had been waiting by the China pavilion for them to leave Norway, sitting on a bench, looking to all the world like he was looking at the park map on his phone. He looked up every 15 seconds or so. It wasn't hard to spot the dresses that they were wearing. After he had been there for quite some time, they came quickly walking out of the pavilion and turned right toward Future World. Upon seeing them come out, radioed his status and began following them again.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Anna wondered, no longer seeing a spot in her vision.

"I think we should explore this area, and try and figure out what this place is," Elsa replied.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Also, I think that there is another thing that we may need to think about."

"What's that?"

"_When_ we are." Anna replied, her voice uncharacteristically serious.

Elsa thought about that. _The lights, the flash, what people are wearing, we may actually be in the future,_ she thought. "Very good point," Elsa said. They had just gotten to a large fountain. "Well, on that note, which way should we go?" There were archways to the left and right, as well as paths that went to either side of the massive ball that towered over them straight ahead.

"I think we should go right."

"I agree, let's go." They walked off to the arch, but stopped, amazed, when they saw a sphere levitating over a cart.

"Whoa, that is…Elsa, you're not doing that, are you?" She was thinking of that time when Elsa created a levitating snowball over her head. She winced at the memory.

"No, that's not me," Elsa replied, awestruck. They stood there, staring, until the person tending the cart began looking at them strangely. They turned and kept on walking.

"Elsa, what in the world is going on here?"

"Anna, I honestly do not know. If this is the future, then I would be willing to bet that they are honoring us, since there are people pretending to be us. We might be celebrities, or something to that effect for all we know. Maybe we helped this country out somehow later on in our lives."

"I don't think so. If that were the case, wouldn't there not be as many small children waiting in line? 'Cause I know from experience that when you are a little kid, history is _not_ fun."

They were walking straight towards a large building with a red sphere in the center of a courtyard. "Whoa!" Anna gasped.

They kept walking, and seeing nothing better to do, got into a small line on the left side of the courtyard. When they reached the front of the line a minute later, a young man in a uniform turned to them, his face broadcasting his amusement at their dresses, like he was amazed that two people in their early twenties would wear those dresses. "More advanced training or less advanced?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Elsa replied, with a confused face on.

"Do you two want to take the more or less intense version of training?"

"Oh, come on, let's be adventurous. More intense!" Anna exclaimed, her voice giddy with excitement. They took the offered slips of paper and dashed up the ramp, Anna literally pulling Elsa along with her. Elsa was looking at the ticket, fascinated with the way that the ink had been applied to the card.

They zoomed through the outer foyer into a large room with metal handrails dividing it up. What took the ladies' breath away was all of the stuff seemingly on display in the room. There was a white carriage-like thing on top of a pole on the other side of the room, and along the wall was a massive rotating…something. Elsa really had no clue what it was. It was like someone had taken a house and twisted it into a loop and connected it to a water wheel. But even that made no sense to Elsa.

They kept walking through the corridor, dresses billowing behind them. As they passed, they got quite a few 'What the heck?' looks from the people in the next line over. The waited in that line for about ten minutes, and the spent the entire time with their jaws nearly hanging to the floor. They finally reached the end of the line, where another uniformed person was waiting, asking them how many people were in their party. When they responded two, the attendant directed them to a large doorway on the other side of a small room. When they walked up to the door, another attendant told them to stand on number ten. They did, and shortly after they entered, the doors closed behind them.

Shortly after that, panels near the ceiling began showing imagery, and a voice began speaking to them from the ceiling. Both Elsa and Anna were shaken. _What is this guy saying? _Elsa wondered. _And what is an astronaut?_

The man continued talking for a few minutes, and then stopped talking. The doors then popped open, and people began walking out, told to do so by another voice from the ceiling. Elsa was quite anxious now. Frost was beginning to form under her feet. Anna was not at all behaving like her sister, however. She was nearly jumping up and down, she was so excited.

At last, it was their turn to go through the doors. They walked maybe fifteen feet, until the attendant stopped them and kindly told them to stand on a number. Anna was so ecstatic now, Elsa thought that she looked like she could have shot to the moon. Later on, Elsa would look back on those thoughts and think, _How appropriate._

Another panel in front of them started changing like the ones back in the other room. The same man appeared, and said, "Congratulations, team. You've been selected for an elite mission; the first manned mission to Mars." Elsa thought, _Oh, CRAP! _Anna looked like she could explode from excitement.

The man continued talking, and then doors opened in front of them. Another attendant told them to get into a box and sit down. They did, but their dresses were billowing out in front of them. Elsa sat on the far right seat, Anna sat next to her on the left, and the other two seats were taken by two guys who both looked to be around thirty.

Another voice came from the ceiling; "Please pull down on the restraints above you." They did, and Elsa really started freaking out. She felt like she was trapped. Then the voice came back; "Warning: Instrument Panel closing." The wall in front of them dropped back towards them, and Elsa began hyperventilating, while Anna was literally shaking with excitement, a little falsetto "YES!" popping out of her mouth.

Fifteen seconds later, the room began shifting so they were all laying on their backs, a voice calling out "Mission Control, this is the firing room, all systems are go!" Elsa actually stopped breathing at that one. _Firing room?_ she very nervously wondered. _What are they firing?_

Then her head slammed into the back of her seat, her cheeks pulled back so far it felt like her face was going to split, her eyes felt like they would pop out, and Anna yelled "WAAAAHOOOOO!" They couldn't see it, but the two guys looked at Anna like she was insane.

They then had something called 'First Stage Sep' occur, which made Elsa feel both weightless and queasy, and she let her head hang forward. That didn't last long, though. Without any warning, Elsa felt heavy again, and her head flew back against the seat, the bile flew back down into her stomach, and Anna again began screaming "AAAAAAAH!"

Elsa looked through the window in front of her, and saw the Moon hurtling towards them. _We are going to die,_ she thought. Little snowflakes made of frost began covering her chair.

Then they flipped over, and Elsa was pressed into her seat, her body aching with the forces it was enduring. It ended quickly, luckily for her, and the next thing she saw was quite beautiful. The voice seemed to think so as well. "Beautiful sight, isn't it?" it asked. "Something to think about on your way to Mars." A light began flashing in front of her. "Commander! Activate Hypersleep, now!" She pressed the light, and cold air, or at least what she assumed was cold (the cold never bothered her, anyway) blasted into her face, and the window in front of her had frost creep across it.

_Oh, no! What have I done?_ she thought. Elsa honestly thought that she just froze the room. Then the room went dark.

Luckily for her sanity, the lights came back on a few seconds, and everything was not covered in frost. However, it remained bitterly cold, cold enough that the other three people in the capsule started shivering violently.

"Wake up, team! This asteroid field is directly over your landing site. We're getting you out of there right now!" The capsule began moving violently, and Elsa's head began hitting the walls next to her. Her eyes were fixed on the window, and she was on the verge of hyperventilation.

Next to her, Anna let out another "WAHOOO!"

_Well, at least one of us is enjoying this, _Elsa thought. She felt like she was about to lose her breakfast.

In the window, the planet began closing in on them fast, and Elsa began pressing downward into her seat. She felt like she weighed a thousand pounds. Anna once again was behaving like a crazed five-year-old, and began yelling "THIS IS SO ABSOLUTELY, TOTALLY AWESOME!" The other two guys in the capsule had looks on their faces that said _this lady has had a bit too much alcohol._

Elsa returned to reality, where a beeping noise began sounding incessantly. A soft, female voice called out "Manual Override."

_What the heck?_

"All hands to the control sticks!" the man came back. He really had too much to say. "Pull up!" A canyon zoomed towards them on the screen. _Oh, crud. We're gonna die!_ Elsa screamed in her head. "Pull right, pull right!" The canyon wall shot to the left. "Now left, pull left!" It went right now. A clearing with buildings in it was now in the window. "Back to center!" The clearing kept coming towards them. Elsa could now see a massive road that stretched in the same general direction that they were travelling. "Keep it steady!" the guy warned. The ground continued to rush towards them. The Elsa had been as terrified as she had been for the last few minutes was when she had run away, with all of those people looking at her like she was a witch.

Just then, she was once again jolted back to reality by a bounce, and a call to "Pull back! Pull back!" She was even more terrified as she saw a wall standing right in front of them. "Watch the barrier! Pull back!" They shot up and over the barrier, crashing down on the other side, kicking up what looked to be ice. Elsa let out a sigh of relief. Then the ground dropped out from under them, and Elsa could feel them start to tip forward. "Don't move a muscle." Elsa was praying. Then they tipped back to level.

"Congratulations, team. You've made it to the landing site. And welcome to Astronaut Corps!"

For the first time in five minutes, Elsa could breathe. She heard Anna mutter another quiet "Whoa" under her breath. Then the lights came back on, the wall in front of them lifted up, the restraint thingy lifted up, and the door opened. She got out, expecting to see wherever they had just crashed. Instead, she saw the same room that had been there earlier. She stood there dumbfounded. Anna stood next to her, also, for once, without words. _How did we not go anywhere? We felt those forces, watched those planets go by, but we are still right here?_ Elsa thought, incredulous. _Where the heck are we?_

The other two guys walked out next. "Hey, ladies. Just wanted to tell you that you really made that fun, with you" -he looked toward Anna- "going crazy over nearly every part of the ride, and you constantly sounding like you were about to die." They laughed, then he looked closely at Elsa, then Anna. "Have you guys seen that movie, Frozen?"

The sisters looked at each other, confusion on their faces. "N-no," Elsa stammered. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you two looked a lot like Elsa and Anna from that movie, you know, with the dresses and everything, that's all." Elsa just about fainted. The two guys turned around and walked out of the circular room.

"Well, do you think that we should follow them?" Anna asked.

Elsa, still too dumbfounded for words, simply nodded yes. The sisters walked out of the room into a hallway with the walls painted white. From above them, a song was playing; "_Destiny, begins with you and me! Through all space and time, the achievement of mankind…"_

"Huh, space and time, that's actually kind of appropriate for us right now," Anna thought out loud with a serious face on.

_Wow, Anna really has gotten to be quite mature,_ Elsa thought. They reached the end of the hallway, where Elsa saw that on the left there was a huge room with tubes and slides, presumably for children, while on the right there was a large area with two…walls with moving pictures on them. Anna saw it, giggled with glee, and jumped up and down. _Maybe not so mature yet._

They decided, well, mainly Elsa, to just walk through the room and through the doors on the other side. After walking through what appeared to be a store, they were back outside.

Just as they walked through the outside doors, a little girl walked by, singing quietly, "_Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I'll stand and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa looked like she had seen a ghost. "How do they know about that? No one was there. How could anyone have heard me? How do they know? How do they know…?"

"What, Elsa?"

"I sang that after I ran away from Arendelle." Her voice was shaky

"Um, okaaay, Elsa, let's get you somewhere else. There's a bench over there, by the wall."

They almost made it until another small girl, about 4 years old, shouted, "Look! It's Elsa!"

_Oh, no,_ Elsa thought. _Not now. I can't handle this right now._

Luckily, seeing Elsa starting to break down, Anna replied, "Els…I mean, Queen Elsa, is busy right now. Sorry, but we have to go. We have an…important meeting with…uh…Sweden."

"Oh. OK! Good luck, Elsa!" The girl's parents pulled her on.

Anna and Elsa continued on their way to the bench Anna had pointed out moments earlier, and sat down.

Elsa began shaking. "Why? Why are we here? How did we get here? How are we going to get back? How do they know?..."

"Well, Elsa, let's start with what _we_ know. First, we know that we came here after that crystal flashed, right? So maybe that crystal can get us back."

This seemed to comfort Elsa. It also appeared to Anna that she was recovering from her mini-breakdown. "But wasn't that a Good Luck Crystal? How is that going to get us back? Plus, it wasn't there when we woke up."

"Actually, Kristoff said that it _might_ have been a time crystal."

"A time crystal? But, again, it didn't come with us."

"Well, if it didn't come with us, where could it be?" Anna wondered.

"Maybe it's still in my office!" Elsa realized.

"Wait, what?"

"You threw it to me, right? But before it reached me it flashed! What if after it flashed it continued on its trajectory and fell to the floor?"

"But then that would mean that it would still be in Arendelle!" Anna exclaimed.

"Right! All we have to do is get there! The question now is, where are we?"

* * *

The man stood by the entrance to Test Track, just south of where the two visitors sat, looking to all the world like he was just waiting for his family to arrive so that they could get in line together.. So far, he thought, the visitors hadn't done anything hostile. But still…

"One-zero, this is niner-four. Request permission to move in on target."

"_Niner-four, this is one-zero. We copy your request, and are sending it up to National Security Command. Standby."_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, how do you guys like it? Please tell me where you think that it should go from here! (I know how I want to end it, but not how I want to get there.)

Thanks in advance for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

I really will try and make it more interesting (with more adventure) in the coming chapters! Just bear with me!

Edit: Added around 2000 words and a visit to Mission Space.


	3. Chapter 3- Lights

Author's Note: Hello, guys! Guess what? I found time to update. Yay! Don't worry, I'm getting to fun action soon, just not yet. Please enjoy!

* * *

"_Niner-four, this is one-zero. You are cleared to engage the targets. Good hunting."_

"Copy."

* * *

"Good afternoon, ladies. Mind if I sit here for a bit?" The man had a slight accent, and looked quite handsome, at least to Anna, who, given her track record with handsome guys, wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Not at all, please sit," Elsa replied. The man did. "What is your name?"

"Robert. And yours?"

_Robert. It seems like that is always the name that people choose when they want to hide something. For some reason, I don't believe him, _Elsa thought. "My name is Elizabeth, and this is Anastasia."

"An honor. Where are you two from?"

"We're from Southern Scandinavia," Elsa responded. "And you?"

"British. Born and raised in London. Even went to the Games a few years ago, got a local pass."

"Fascinating!" _What games?_ "And what brought you over here?"

"To Epcot?" Robert replied.

"No, over here."

"Oh, _over here_. Yes, over to America. I came on business."

"We're in America?"

"…Yes, this is America. Why would you ask that?" He was now confused.

_Crap. Think, think, think…_

Anna jumped in. "Oh, it's just that at home we always refer to it as the United States, so 'America' kind of sounds weird to us."

"Ah. I'm sure that is strange," Robert ventured, still confused. "Wait, why are you guys here? You've asked me, now I think it is only fair to return the favor."

Back to Elsa. "We actually are just here visiting, but we really need to get back home. What would the fastest way back be?"

"Um, I think that would be by airplane," Robert was quite confused. _Who are these people? They seem to be quite sharp, but at the same time seem to not know much._

"Oh, by airplane! Of course!" Anna forced a laugh. "And, um, where would we happen to embark on an airplane?"

_Embark?_ Robert thought, flabbergasted. _Who uses that word when referring to aircraft?_ "At an airport." _Duh._

"Ha-ha. Right! How stupid of me! You, um, wouldn't happen to know how we could, um, get to an airport, would you?"

"By car."

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, my, gosh. You have got to be kidding me. Follow me and I'll show you."

_Oooookay,_ Anna thought. _Just follow the strange guy and see cars and airplanes, whatever they are. This really seems like a bad idea._

"Hey Elsa!" Anna whispered, "This really does seem like a bad idea, you know, like, umm, maybe we should…"

"Unless you have a better option, I think that this is the only thing that we can do at the moment," Elsa replied. "Besides, he doesn't seem like a robber or murderer." And as Queen, she had to preside over Arendelle's entire legal system. She had seen quite a few of them.

"Yeah. Really reassuring there, sis."

They continued walking through…wherever they were. A beam made of some gray material arced over their heads as they walked under it. They walked back to the huge fountain, then turned right. They were surrounded by huge structures now. _What _is_ this place?_ Elsa thought. _What are all of these buildings? How did they build them? Why are they even here?_

Then there was the big ball, looming over them.. "Hey Anna, look at that big ball."

"Wait, what?" Anna replied, feigning surprise. "What could you _possibly_ mean by that?"

"You know what I mean," Elsa replied, smiling. "We need to speed up, though. 'Robert' is getting further ahead."

Just then he turned around. "Come on, hurry up!" He called back.

They did.

* * *

"Jaguar Lead, one-zero. Report status."

"We are in position, awaiting Wolfpack niner-four."

"Understood. Out."

* * *

'Robert' was getting worried. _Wow, either I am making the biggest mistake of my life or they are truly idiots, and that does not seem likely. Seriously, they meet me and five minutes later are ready to jump in a car with me? Something is going on here…_

* * *

After walking what felt like a mile, they finally arrived at what looked to be the main entrance. As they walked out, the ball loomed behind them, and a large building with the beams that they had walked under coming out the near and far sides stood to their left. In front of them, a long black vehicle sat waiting.

Robert opened the door. "If you two would please get in, we will be on our way."

Elsa was beginning to seriously doubt her previous decision. _Something's not right._

Neither girl moved. Another man got out of the front right side of the vehicle. "Elizabeth, Anastasia, please get in," Robert pleaded.

"Fine," Elsa said, and got in, Anna close behind. Robert followed, and the man who had gotten out closed the door behind them. As he got back into the front, and closed the door, he spoke into his sleeve.

"Command, Jaguar Lead. Tangos in custody. Initiating Hypnos Protocol."

"Copy," came the clipped reply. The man flipped a switch.

* * *

As soon as he had got into the stretch limo, Robert had put on a plastic oxygen mask from behind his seat.

"What is that?" Elizabeth asked wearily.

"This is a treatment that my doctor prescribed, since a have a lung defect."

"Ah." She didn't look convinced.

A hissing sound filled the back of the limo.

* * *

_What is going on?_ Elsa wondered, panic creeping towards her consciousness from the corners of her mind. Her surroundings began blurring together, and she saw Anna go down, falling out of her chair and to the floor. Elsa heard no sound at all. Blackness began creeping in on the edge of her vision. She felt herself sway back and forth and begin to fall to the floor next to her sister.

Before she went down, she looked up into Robert's eyes.

They were empty and merciless.

Blackness claimed her.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it. Please review, follow, and favorite! (It reeeaaaallly makes me feel all nice inside :) )

Edit: Just changed a few words around.


	4. Chapter 4- Camera

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my plot line and places/characters created by myself. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Author's Note: I found _more_ time! Yay!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I realized after posting Chapter 3 that I was being kind of rude in not replying to any comments. So, I decided that I would start now. First, to** ZenClaire**, thank you for your thoughts. It actually made me change the story around a lot (since my plot before, in retrospect, stunk) Again, thanks. Next longer review, **thewookie1**, I agree that Disney does not have a secret police. As you will see in this chapter, the bad guys are not Disney. You also mentioned that it felt like I rushed them through Disney World. You're right; I did. I couldn't think of a way to get them to go through the rides and still keep them in character and have the story flow. However, and this goes for everyone, if you have an idea (or maybe more) about how you think I should write more Disney in, _please tell me!_ This is, after all, my first fic. To **Anonius**, thank you. I will be adding some events in future chapters where they have to get through our world, customs, tech, and all! And last but not least, to all of the other reviewers, thank you so much. Every single one makes me feel great.

A thank you to everyone who has read this story. I really am having fun with this! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Elsa awoke later in a room, laying in a corner on the floor, alone.

_Where am I?_

A floor to ceiling mirror was along one wall, and the other three were painted white. A bright light was mounted in the ceiling above her. The only furniture was a table and two chairs. A rectangular box with a glass circle on front pointed at her from the corner. It looked a lot like the machine that had startled them when they had been visiting their impersonators.

She looked down at herself. She was still in the normal dress that she had put on that morning, but it was incredibly dirty and had a jagged rip from the hem to a point halfway up her calf. She stood up and immediately regretted it. Her head spinning violently, she sat down in the chair facing the mirror, barely managing to keep her breakfast down. The feeling quickly dissipated.

_What happened?_ Elsa wondered. _How did they drug us?_

Then a more startling question. _Where's Anna?!_

The door opened, and a man stepped through. "Good day to you, Elizabeth." He spat the name out, as if saying, _You liar._ "My name is Agent Stevens, and I represent the United States National Security Agency, Special Investigations Division. But, I bet that Elizabeth isn't your name, is it?"

Elsa said nothing, only continued coldly staring at him.

"Okay, your name is not that important right now. The man you knew as Robert mentioned that he thought that you were in charge, and I understand that you feel that you need to protect your so-called 'operation', so, I'll tell you what we already know about you. We'll see if that loosens your tongue up.

"20 years ago, the US Government opened up a classified experiment at the Los Alamos National Laboratory. Its main mission was to look for a new type of sub-atomic particle; the beta-type neutrino. Previously, the scientists had predicted that the particles would be randomly moving through the universe, but instead found that they were all moving towards a specific point in space. In addition, the particles would suddenly appear, travel a short distance, and then disappear altogether, and always were traveling in the same direction as their companions."

_What the heck is he talking about?_

"The real kicker, though, is that they were moving at faster-than-light speeds. This previously was thought impossible.

"In the subsequent years, those scientists ran numerous calculations that are above me, and found that the particles converged on one point, and that our planet would pass through that location on a specific date and time. That date and time was yesterday when and where you and your companion suddenly appeared at Epcot. Would you care to explain that?"

"I do not believe that I can," Elsa replied.

"Uh-huh. Well, can you tell me who you work for? The Chinese, perhaps? Or maybe the Russians?"

"_The Russians_?! Why in the _world_ would I work for them?!" Frost creeped along the underside of the table.

"Money? The promise of power?"

"Why would I want any more money or power than I already have?"

"Greed. Everyone is greedy. You think that you are any different?"

"I don't have to answer these questions." She was regaining her composure.

A pause from the agent. His finger tapped the table. "Please bear in mind that we also have your accomplice in custody."

"I'm sorry, to whom are you referring?"

"The red-haired woman that we captured along with you. Don't bother denying it."

_Crud. _"Okay. I know her. My turn to ask a question. Why am I here?"

"Okay, I'll humor you. You are here because after a temporal event you suddenly appeared in a highly populated area. In our post-9/11 world, a threat like that is quite important to us. What if next time you appeared in the White House with a gun, for example? We have to be able to find out how you were able to accomplish this."

"What is 9/11?"

"Don't bother with asking me stupid questions like that. You still haven't answered my original question. Who do you work for?"

_Fine. Why not? _"You may say I am…affiliated with Arendelle."

"Arendelle? Isn't that the country that the travel agencies are calling _The Monaco of the North_?"

_Has a good ring to it_, Elsa thought. "I don't know."

"Okay, you are really not helping. Okay, let's try this again. What is your name?"

_Let it go._ Ice crept down the table legs. Her teeth were clenched."Okay, since you keep asking, my full name is Her Royal Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle, however on my bad days some people call me the Ice Queen. You, though, can address me as Queen Elsa or Your Royal Majesty. Since I have protections afforded to me by my diplomatic standing, I demand that your organization get myself and my companion safely to Arendelle as quickly as possible."

"Okay, 'Queen Elsa', that is a fascinating story. Your travel 'demand' will also not happen. I'll leave you to sit here for a while, so you can cool down. Perhaps then you will be more cooperative." She stared back at him with hatred evident in her eyes. He stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_Doesn't he know that I could sit here for years and still not be cold?_

* * *

_Who the heck is she?_ The interviewer wondered. _Her story is so outlandish…_

_But if it is true…_

He walked into a small office space down the hall. "Hey, Susan! I need you to look up a monarch, a Queen Elsa of Arendelle. See if you can find a portrait of her, a description, something."

"Yes, sir."

Agent Stevens walked to his corner office, wondering if whoever she was really was telling the truth. He sat down at his desk and typed up a report on the interrogation so far, but didn't send it to Fort Meade. He wanted to finish up before he sent it off.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Susan called out, "Sir! I found a portrait of her! I'm printing it out now."

Stevens grabbed the picture off of the printer and walked into the observation room. 'Queen Elsa' was still sitting in there, a look of disgust and worry on her face, eyes looking straight ahead.

He held the paper up, eyes flitting between the page and the girl who called herself Elsa in the interrogation room. "No. It can't be," he breathed.

* * *

Elsa sat at the table, fuming over that agent and worrying about Anna. If they interviewed Anna, she would either tell them everything or just go berserk. Either option was not good in Elsa's opinion.

That left just one option. When she got the chance, she'd have to go for it.

_Hang on, Anna. I'm coming._

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading, guys, and I hope you enjoyed it! You know what to do! Review, favorite, follow, and make my day a hundred times better! Thanks in advance!

P.S.: I hear the sing-along version is a lot of fun. Everyone should go see it! Maybe we can push Frozen over a billion bucks! (I'm seeing it over the weekend)

Edit: Switched some words around.


	5. Chapter 5- Action!

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait, guys, but I had a big competition this weekend and was way too busy since then to write. But, yay, I was able to write today, and write I did! This is the longest chapter yet! Hope you guys like it, and yes, I finally did put in some action, and also made it pretty funny, since it seems that you guys like funny. (I aim to please) So please, enjoy this chapter and share your thoughts!

P.S.: In this chapter and in subsequent chapters, I will write under the assumption that Arendelle is a real place in southern Scandinavia, so don't think _Wait, what the heck is he doing? Everyone knows that there isn't a country called Arendelle in real life!_ Believe me, I know that, but saying it's real is just so much more fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by someone else. (Such as Frozen, or McDonalds.) I only own my own characters and story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Agent Stevens stood there, stunned. The anomaly that they had been tracking hadn't been a transportation device after all; it had been _time travel_!

_So if she is Queen Elsa, then who was the other girl? We haven't been able to question her yet, since she is still asleep and, from the looks of the surveillance cameras, drooling._ Stevens suddenly thought of an explanation, and decided to find out if it was true.

"Susan! Did you find any mention of a sibling?"

"Yes. The queen had a sister, Princess Anna."

"Do we have a picture of her?"

"Yes, just one at the moment."

"Print it out now!"

"Okay," Susan replied hesitantly. _What is bothering him about 200 year old dead people? _Of course, because of the sensitive and compartmentalized nature of their work, not only did they work alone (no one else worked on their floor, even though there was room for twenty more agents), but she also did not have access to the surveillance cameras and couldn't actually see the people they brought in. Even though their field agent, who went by Robert, was technically based here, he was off doing something classified. She was entirely there to support Agent Stevens in his interrogation. Stevens ran to grab it off of the printer.

"Get me everything that we know for sure about the queen and princess. I need to know everything, and I need to know it yesterday!" He took the printout with Anna's picture and sprinted through the hallway until he got to the observation room that looked into the chamber that the redhead had been placed in. He held up the paper, eyes flying back and forth, comparing the two. With the exception of the prisoner's messed up hair and drool, they were a match.

"Crap! We arrested a queen and princess from the early 1800's!" He then began swearing creatively.

* * *

Elsa was still sitting at the table, still as a statue, disgust and a cold fury running through her bloodstream, listening to the faint sounds coming from behind the closed door. Just a minute ago, she had heard a man yelling, and then heard heavy footsteps rushing past her door, going what sounded like left down the hallway. It seemed to Elsa that something was going on behind that door, and now was as good a chance as any.

She stood up, walked over to the door, and tried to turn the handle. It was locked. _Darn. Luckily, locks don't bother me anyway,_ the thought with a grin. With a single thought and wave of her hand, a wedge of ice formed inside the lock, expanding, expanding, until a loud crack rang out in the small room. The door swung open.

However, before she set foot outside of the room, an idea occurred to her. _I _am_ going into battle, so wouldn't it be a good idea to wear something that will protect me?_ Elsa thought so, and it took only five seconds for a dress made of tightly woven ice to materialize over her old fabric dress, glowing dark blue and black with thick ice plates covering her like an armored jacket. (Later, government analysts would look at the security cameras and decide that the ice material had many similarities to Kevlar.) Those who had captured them earlier were about to feel her fury.

She walked out of the room, a blue ice sword materializing in her hand. She sharpened its edge with her mind to the point that it could cut through a wall of metal like it was butter. A raging blizzard formed around her, blowing her hair straight out to the side, flapping like a flag in a hurricane.

Then a woman walked out of a door behind her, yelling "Stop, or I'll shoot!" The woman held something metal in her hands, and she fought the wind to keep it steady. Within half a second, Elsa created an iceball hovering in the air in front of her and sent it rocketing towards the woman, hitting her forehead and sending her to la-la land.

Onward Elsa walked, like a Valkyrie of old, cutting open doors into rooms. As soon as the doors would be unlatched, the wind would shove them open, a long bang resounding with each room opened. However, every single room was white with absolutely no furniture inside. Elsa would have thought that strange, had she not already been so furious. Throughout this whole time, the only person to confront her had been that woman.

Finally, after a slash and gust of wind, a door swung open, revealing Anna's room. She was stretched out on her side across the floor, drool running out of her mouth like a river, snoring like a foghorn, and hair looking like she had been hit by lightning. Elsa knelt down, reached out and touched Anna's shoulder gently. "Wake up, Anna! We need to get out of here!"

"Wa wath tha… (snore)"

"WAKE UP, ANNA!"

"I'm awake, em ewake… (snore)"

Elsa created a raging blizzard, even more ferocious and cold than the one already encircling her around Anna's head and turned the floor under her to ice.

"BRRRRRRRRRRR!" Anna yelled, now wide awake. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT, ELSA?!"

"We need to get out of here, now!" Anna looked around for the first time, just now noticing the room she was in, and then noticed Elsa's armored dress.

"Whoa, that is _so cool!_ I _so _want one of those, wait, no, I don't, because that would be just, like, so cold! You know what I mean? Like,…"

_Is she always like this in the morning?_ Elsa wondered as they pulled out into the hallway, Anna still talking a mile a minute. They didn't get far, though.

"STOP!" They did, and turned around, Elsa immediately conjuring an extra-big iceball behind her back. Agent Stevens stood there, holding another metal object in his hands. _He must have been in one of the rooms further down the hall._ "Where are you two going?"

No response, with the exception of an iceball screaming through the air from behind Elsa and nearly instantly slamming into Stevens, impacting first with the metal object, pushing it back and breaking the fingers holding it- the girls could hear some snaps of bone- and then continued, bouncing upward and slamming into the side of his face, breaking his jaw as well. He fell to the ground, in dreamland along with the other agent.

Elsa, sword out and at the ready, walked cautiously up to the man and checked his pulse. It was normal. She then frisked him, emptying his pockets. They contained a metal object with a glass front that said 'iPhone' on the back, whatever that was, and a wallet. She opened the wallet, and saw that it contained a large amount of paper currency. Elsa flipped through, adding it all up, and saw that it totaled to 4,786. (There were a lot of bills that said '100'.) She stood up, created a new pocket in her armored dress, and placed the wallet inside.

"Um, hey Elsa? Do you think you could stop your personal blizzard? It really is c-c-cold."

"What?! Oh, sure." The snow stopped moving in midair and fell to the ground, creating an accumulation of around 5 inches in the hallway.

She then had another idea. Running back to the hall outside the room where she had been earlier, Anna close behind, she found the woman she had knocked out at the beginning of her escape. Her pulse was normal, and her pockets also had a wallet inside, this on totaling up to 3,247. Elsa ran some quick math as she pocketed the second wallet. They now had local paper currency totaling 8,033.

The girls then ran down the handful of hallways on the floor, and the entire time never ran into anyone else. They ran around corners, Elsa's sword leading the way, until they came to a steel door at the end of the hall with a little glowing circle beside it. It pointed straight down at the floor.

Anna was confused. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Elsa was looking at the glowing circle. "What happens if you touch this?" She did, and it pushed into the wall a bit. After a short wait a bell sounded from behind the door, and it opened, revealing a small room.

"Um, hey Elsa, why did that door just open on its own?"

"This is the future, Anna, and I guess that it just…does."

"Oh." They walked in, and the door closed.

Anna was worried. _This seems too much like a prison cell._ "And what now?" she asked innocently.

Elsa looked to the left of the door, and saw that it also had little glowing circles. One of them even had a little label next to it that had a star and said '1'. "Maybe you are supposed to press the '1' first." Elsa pressed it.

A female voice came from the ceiling and said "Floor One Selected." Elsa's sword came up in reflex.

"Who was that!?" Anna exclaimed, even though it sounded like _whowasthat?_ Then the floor dropped from under them.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Anna screamed. Elsa took the opportunity to switch her armored dress to a normal ice dress, without the cape. Then the floor stopped dropping, and Elsa shushed Anna with a hand covering her mouth. Anna's face was as red as her hair.

"Seriously," Elsa admonished her as she melted the armor plates, "you can go to another planet and scream about how fun it was but you can't take the floor dropping out from under you?"

The door _ding_ed open, both stifling any response from Anna and revealing a lobby that had no one in it, with the exception of an old man who looked to be 90 sitting behind a counter to the right, reading a copy of something called _Seventeen._ He didn't look up. The girls walked out of the glass doors straight ahead of them, turned left, and kept walking.

They looked around in amazement. The street was flanked by buildings that looked like they were 300 feet tall or more.

_This even dwarfs that Epcot place,_ Elsa reflected. _This is a _huge _city._

Amazingly enough, and for the first time in forever, Anna found herself with nothing to say. She just walked on, mouth hanging open. They crossed a few streets to get away from the building where they had been held captive. (On the first street they had almost crossed in front of the metal vehicles that shot down the streets at absurd velocities, but a man reached out and stopped them, irately informing them how to read the crosswalk 'go' signals.) After a few blocks, Elsa finally remembered that 'Robert' had mentioned something called an 'airplane', and that it was the fastest way to get to Arendelle.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "Look up!" She did. Flying through the air above them was a…machine of some sort, and it was creating a white, narrow cloud behind it. "What in the world is it?"

"I believe, Anna, that that would be an airplane."

"Oh."

* * *

They walked onward, looking at the store's windows, with Anna oohing and aahing over each and every item in each and every window. After a while, though, a realization struck Elsa like a bolt of lightning.

_We stick out here in our dresses like a sore thumb. We need to get some new clothes._ Just then Anna oohed and aahed over a new window, this one for a place called JCPenney's.

"Come on, Elsa, let's go shopping!" Anna exclaimed for the fiftieth time that day.

And before then, Elsa always had had the same response. _No._ But this time, she chose another answer. "Sure, Anna. But we will only buy what you can wear out, and nothing extravagant.

Anna rushed the store like it had chocolate in it. (which, they later found out, it did, since a holiday called Valentine's Day was in a few weeks, whatever that was) After looking around for about ten minutes, and asking numerous sales clerks for help, Elsa found a blue short-sleeved shirt with white pants. She thought it fit her personality.

Once Elsa found what she wanted, she set off to find Anna. Elsa found her in short order, since she was looking at the dresses and chocolate. She was walking over to her when a disembodied voice rang out, "Attention shoppers. Today, if your bill is over fifty dollars, you can get ten percent off for our sale this week. Thank you for choosing JCPenny's, and have a wonderful day!"

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed. "There is another voice in the ceiling!" Nearby shoppers gave her a 'You're crazy' look, and some even took a double-take, probably wondering _What are 200 year old princesses doing in JCPenney's?_

"Anna, you are making a scene. And what is all of this? I told you that you could only buy what you could wear out!"

"Oh, come on, Elsa. I always need more clothes!"

"No, you don't. Not here. Pick one shirt and one pair of pants, and anything you absolutely need to go along with it, with the exception of jewelry."

"Party pooper." She did as asked, though. She decided on a green shirt and blue pants that were apparently called 'jeans', whatever that meant.

They took their purchases up to the counter, Anna complaining the whole time that she couldn't buy more.

They waited in line, and walked up to the counter when a clerk called out, "NEXT!" They placed the items on the counter and the clerk waved a contraption that emitted a line of red light out the front, emitting beeps the whole time.

_Now that is a weird device, _Elsa thought.

"Okay, your total today is eighty-seven dollars and ninety-eight cents. Will that be cash or credit?"

_Umm… _"Cash." She took out one of the wallets and handed over five twenties.

"Okay, your change today is twelve dollars and two cents." She handed back three bills and two small copper coins. "Thank you for shopping with us. NEXT!"

Elsa and Anna walked out of the store and down the street a ways. But after a while, "Elsa, we need to find a place to change."

"You're right. After that, though, we really need to find a way to the airport."

"Right you are, oh sister of mine! Maybe we can change here." She began walking towards a place that said 'McDonalds'. Elsa followed, and upon stepping through the threshold was assaulted by the smell of greasy food.

"Ugh," Elsa grumbled. They walked up to a young woman who was cleaning the dining area, and asked if there was a place that they could change. She responded (with a _you've got to be kidding me_ face) that they could use the restrooms just around the corner.

They thanked her and walked in, with the employee watching them as they walked in, wondering if she was seeing things right or if they were the people from that new movie _Frozen. _Nah, she decided. That would be way too strange.

A few minutes later, after throwing their old things away (or just melting them, in Elsa's case) they emerged in their new clothes, not sticking out quite like a sore thumb. They walked out of the restaurant and stood by the sidewalk.

And stood.

And stood. Apparently, they had no clue what to do. A kind woman who looked to be about sixty noticed this and walked up to them, seeing their perplexed faces. "Is there something wrong, darlings?"

"Actually, ma'am, we're just wondering how we could get to the airport the fastest. Do you know?"

"Absolutely! A taxi would definitely be the fastest. Just hold your arm out and one'll come and take you there."

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

"No problem at all." She went on her way.

Elsa decided to try it. She held her arm out over the road, and a taxi swerved over by the curb. The driver, a man who looked to be about forty, got out, walked over, and opened the rear door. "Here you go, ladies."

"Thank you very much." They got in, and he walked around and got back in. Elsa noticed a crude pictographic drawing on the divider in front of them, which showed a strap across a person sitting in the seat. She looked down at her seat and saw a few straps. She clicked what appeared to be hers into a fastening device and motioned for Anna to do the same.

"Where to, ladies?"

"The airport, please," Anna replied.

"Sure thing."

They arrived twenty-some minutes later, and Elsa paid the driver. They got out and looked at the monstrous building that stretched as far as the eye could see in both directions.

_Oh, this is not going to be fun,_ Elsa thought.

* * *

Agent Stevens woke up, his head pounding as Susan stumbled around the corner. He tried to talk, but his jaw hurt too much, and his hands felt like they were on fire.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

A moan was the only response. _I will find them_, he silently swore to himself. _I will find them even if it takes the rest of my life._

With that thought, he once again blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay guys, you know the drill. Please review, favorite, follow, and make my day. Thanks!

Edit: Just added some little things here and there.


	6. Chapter 6- The Plot Thickens

Author's Note: Sorry that it's been so long, but I've just been incredibly busy. But, to make it up to you, I have added this chapter (sorry it's so short) and have edited the whole story. (I have added around 4400 words.) I will try to update ASAP. Thanks, guys!

* * *

Arendelle, 3 hours after the event

Kristoff had just arrived back at the castle. He had been planning on getting some ice harvesting done, but the sudden nightfall had persuaded him otherwise. He had been wandering the castle for about fifteen minutes now, looking for Anna. So far, it seemed like she didn't even exist.

"Sir?" Kai asked as he walked around the corner, noticing Kristoff's expression. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Actually, there is. Have you seen Anna or the Queen?"

"Sadly, I have not for quite some time now. I can make inquiries with the Captain of the Guard, though. He always tries to keep track of where they are."

"Thank you very much. That is quite kind of you." Kristoff sometimes hated the castle, with the formal speech that seemed to prevail here. Ah well. Small sacrifices.

* * *

"Sir, I just received word from the Captain, and he says that the Queen and Princess have been in the Queen's study for the last three and a half hours. Would you care for me to show you there?"

"If you would, that would be quite helpful." He still got turned around all the time in here.

"Very good, sir. If you will come this way," Kai said with a flourish of his hand. They walked through the halls, past suits of armor, paintings, and too many doors to count, until finally Kai stopped. He turned around and gestured to the door at the end of the hall with a flourish.

Kristoff stepped forward, and knocked on the door.

Silence.

He knocked again.

Silence.

He turned to the guard by the door and gave him a questioning look. "Are they still in there?"

The guard looked more confused than Kristoff. "They have not come out, sir."

"And there is no other way out?"

"With the exception of the windows, none."

Kristoff took a deep breath. "Corporal, open the doors."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't do that."

"In the interests of assessing Her Majesty's…current medical situation, I would like these doors opened."

The corporal hesitated.

"It's okay," Kai said.

The guard sighed. "Yes, sir." He opened the door, and Kristoff stepped through, closely followed by Kai and the corporal. They looked around.

Neither the Queen nor Anna was there.

"Corporal, how could they have gotten out?"

"Through the windows, sir. That's the only other way."

They walked over to the one and only window that could open. Looking out, they saw that there was a three story drop straight down, and that a guard was still standing there. "Where did they go?" Kai wondered.

Kristoff wasn't paying attention. He had walked over to Elsa's desk, and noticed that the ink well had been left uncapped and the quill was lying across an important-looking paper. "Kai," he called. "Does this look peculiar to you?"

Kai walked over, and his eyes widened. "Yes, it most certainly does. Her Majesty never leaves the inkwell uncapped, and she always puts the quill up. It's a habit that must be left over from her teenage years. The only time that she would leave her desk in this manner is if she was coming back to it momentarily."

"But she isn't back here, is she?"

"No, sir."

"We need to find them!"

* * *

"Sir, we have checked every room of the castle. Twice. We have interviewed each member of the guard on duty for the last five hours, and we still have no clues as to where they have gone. Sir, this looks like foul play." They were sitting in the library of the castle, discussing what to do next.

Kristoff suddenly remembered something. "Kai, was there a crystal in the study?"

"Yes, there was. It was lying on the floor, like it had just been tossed there. Again, very unlike Her Majesty."

"May I see it?"

"Certainly. I actually have it in my case, in case it became relevant, as it just did." He handed it over to Kristoff, placing it gently on his palm.

Kristoff's eyes opened wider. "This is the crystal that I gave to Anna earlier. The trolls asked me to give it to her."

"Then why was it on the ground?"

"I don't kno…oh, CRAP!"

"What!"

Kristoff looked like he was about to break down crying. "The trolls said that it might have been a Time Crystal."

Kai was starting to panic now. "Meaning?"

"They might not even be in our time right now."

Kai sighed, and looked like the world was about to end. "Kristoff, that seems to be the most logical explanation so far."

Kristoff, seeing the sudden change in Kai's demeanor, nodded his head yes.

"Since we are agreed, there is something that I need to tell you. Kristoff, Queen Elsa has left a secret decree, known only to myself and the Captain of the Guard, that should anything happen to both the Queen and Princess at the same time, you are to be appointed Regent of Arendelle."

Kai stood and bowed. "Kristoff Bjorgman, by the power vested in me by the Royal Crown of Arendelle, I hereby appoint you to act as Regent of the Kingdom of Arendelle. May God bless you and our country during your reign."

Kristoff was incredulous. "Oh, my. You have got to be kidding me."

* * *

Author's Note: Please review, favorite, and follow! Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7- The Journey is Half the Fun

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, guys, I've been quite busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, though, and I am already starting on Chapter 8!

* * *

Arendelle, the first moments of Regent Kristoff's Reign

"Um, what does that mean?" Kristoff's eyes were wide with fear.

"Your Majesty, that means that until such time as Queen Elsa or Princess Anna can retake the throne, you are legally acting king and, therefore, have all the rights, privileges, and responsibilities thereof."

"Oh, crud." Kristoff paced the room for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "Well, first things first. If they did leave because of that crystal, how could they get back?"

"It depends on if they went forwards or backwards in time, Your Majesty. If they went backwards, there is no way to tell how far back they went in order to attempt to rescue them."

"CRAP!"

"Your Majesty, just one moment, if you would. If, however, they went to the future, there is still hope. We can guard the crystal until such a time as they reappear. When that time comes, then they will hopefully seek out Arendelle, in which circumstance the crystal's guard can give it to them, in order for them to return to our time."

"Okay, this plan I can go for. What do we need to do in order to set that up?"

"Your Majesty, the first thing that you must do is address the people. Tell them what is happening. After that, then we may go over the issue of bringing the royal family back."

Kristoff's shoulders sagged. "An address. Absolutely perfect."

* * *

Modern Day, The Airport

Elsa looked up at the frighteningly large building. It towered over her and Anna, and stretched to both sides of them as far as they could see.

"Elsa, everything will be okay. We can get there, and remember, we will always have each other." Anna had felt the temperature begin to drop around them, and Elsa looked like she was going into another nervous breakdown.

Elsa took a deep breath and looked at her sister. The temperature started rising again. "Thank you, Anna. Let's go home." They walked through the doors and into the airport.

"First things first," Elsa said, "we need to find an aircraft going to Arendelle." _And how are we supposed to do that? _she thought.

They then walked past a large wall with displays like those at that Mars thing they had been on. They showed hundreds of flights going everywhere.

"There," Anna pointed. "Arendelle Airways, Flight…407. Looks like it departs in two hours."

"Good job, Anna. I'll go get us some tickets." She walked off into crowd, looking for the Arendelle Airways counter. After a minute, Anna could no longer see her. She walked a short ways over to a bench and waited.

* * *

Elsa walked back to the bench where Anna was sitting. "Well, I don't know how I did it, but we have two first-class tickets to Arendelle." She held up two slips of paper.

"Wow, that was easy. They didn't ask for identification?"

"Nope. I would imagine that that is strange." Elsa just shook her head. "Anyway, we should get going. I don't want to miss our flight. Just keep an eye out for someone following us." They walked off toward an area simply called 'International Security'.

_I would imagine that we have to go through here to get to the aircraft, _Elsa thought. She made a 'Get over here!' gesture to Anna, who walked over and joined her sister in line. They walked forward with the line until they got to a uniformed security guard with 'Transportation Security Administration' written on his sleeve.

He turned to Elsa, who looked the oldest. "How many in your party?" he asked in a monotone voice. He then yawned.

"Two, my sister and I," Elsa replied. Anna nodded in agreement.

"Boarding passes?"

Elsa tentatively handed him the slips of paper. He looked at them, ripped off the ends, and handed them back. "Have a nice flight," he said with the same voice and a fake smile.

They walked past him and waited in line for a while longer. By the time that they got to the end of the line, they saw a sign that said 'No firearms, knives, or explosives beyond this point. Please, for the ease of your fellow travelers, be prepared to move through the checkpoint by having your shoes and belt off, as well as any metal, such as jewelry or coins. Please place all carry-on items in the tray before moving through the metal detector."

_Okay,_ Elsa thought. Having a sudden thought, she removed one of the wallets from her pocket and discreetly handed it to Anna. "It wouldn't look right if I had two wallets." Anna nodded in understanding.

They reached something called an 'X-Ray' machine. Both of them put their few belongings through the machine, and walked through the arch. Nothing happened. They then retrieved their stuff and walked off.

"Well, what now? We have…" Anna looked at a nearby clock. "…forty-five minutes until we set sail, or get underway, or whatever."

"I want to get there early, however," Elsa stated. "But first, we should get some food." Looking around, the sisters saw lots of food establishments, such as another Starbucks, something called a Panda Express, and a whole bunch of other places that, understandably, neither Elsa nor Anna had seen before.

"Hey, Elsa! Let's go check out that Starbucks place."

Elsa sighed. "Fine." They walked over and, surprisingly, there was no line.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get for you today?" a friendly Starbucks employee asked from behind the counter.

"Oooh, um, I'll take a…um…what's good?"

The employee responded, "You never can beat a regular coffee with extra caffeine when traveling, in my opinion."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll take one of those."

"Okay. And what is your name?"

In keeping with their earlier ruse, she replied, "Anastasia."

She wrote the name on a cup. "Okay, we'll make that up for you. And what would you like, ma'am?" she asked Elsa.

Elsa had been looking at the menu. "I'll take an Iced Coffee, please."

"Sure thing. And your name?"

"Elizabeth."

It was scribbled on the cup. "Okay. We'll get those right out to you guys down here, sound good?" She pointed to a counter a few feet down.

"Sounds good. Thank you. Also, do you have a pastry or something like that?"

"Yes, we have these," she pointed to a cabinet full of assorted fattening foods.

"We'll take two." Elsa paid for the food and they walked down to the counter.

"Seriously, Elsa, an Iced Coffee?"

"What? The cold doesn't bother me."

Anna blew a strand of hair out of her face with a huff. They then got their drinks and walked out of the shop.

They stopped at a board that showed a map of the airport. Elsa pointed to a point on the map. "Here, gate 12A. We just have to walk down this hallway." They set off, sipping at their drinks and nibbling on the pastries. Less than five minutes after getting her drink, Anna had drained it. She was practically jumping down the hallway.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped in her tracks, looking at a poster on the wall. Written in big letters across the bottom was the name FROZEN. But that was not what had stopped Elsa. The picture of her with a snowflake shooting out of her hand wasn't it, either.

Anna had stopped as well. "Wow, don't they make you look majestic!"

All Elsa could think of was _Why is that slime ball Hans on the poster, too?_ Anna groaned disgustedly beside her as she realized that fact as well. "Come on, let's go," Elsa said as she resumed walking down the hallway.

A few minutes later, they reached their destination.

"Here we are," Anna exclaimed. "Gate 12A!" She jumped up and down, still high on the coffee and pastry.

Elsa decided that upon their return home, coffee would be considered an outlawed substance in Arendelle.

She then looked at the board behind the check-in counter. "Well, it looks like we can hop onboard now. 'First-class, now boarding.'" Anna took 'hop onboard' literally, since she began skipping towards the gangway.

"Whoa, there, miss. May I see your boarding pass?" An older man was standing by a desk, looking pointedly at Anna.

"Oh, yeah, sure, my sister has it, but, you know, she always takes her time going places and, such…yeah!" She continued jumping up and down, the coffee still in her system, until Elsa finally showed up.

The man took the passes from Elsa. "Well, you two sure look like you had a good time at Disney World."

Elsa looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you say that?" she asked hesitantly.

"You two both look like that Queen and Princess from that movie my grandchildren are obsessed with right now."

"I'm sorry, I'm confused. Movie?" _What do people do in a movie? Do they just dance and…move-e?_ Elsa shook her head. _I am making no sense. Maybe I have more in common with Anna than I thought._

"Yeah, it's called Frozen, right, Margaret?" He turned to a younger woman beside him.

"Yeah, that's the one. That song, Let It Go, got robbed during the Golden Globes. Can you imagine that they thought another song was better than it?" The woman scoffed, like that was unimaginable. Elsa just suddenly felt lightheaded.

_Does everyone know about that song?_ she asked herself. "Well, we really should find our seats. Have a good day."

"To you as well, _Your Majesty._" The man made an exaggerated bow.

_If only you knew who we really were._ But Elsa knew that that was a bad idea at this point. She was still in their captors' territory, and didn't want to be followed home.

She just pulled Anna along with her and made her way to the aircraft.

* * *

"Did you see those two? They really looked like those characters, and even, to an extent, acted like those characters. Actually, they looked more like the Queen and Princess than the people Disney has doing the character meet-and-greet!" said the man whom had just taken Elsa and Anna's boarding passes.

"Uh-huh," the woman beside him agreed half-heartedly.

"Who were they?" the man asked himself.

* * *

Fifty feet away, Elsa and Anna walked onboard the aircraft, and shook hands with the Captain and First Officer, who were standing by the door. "Gentlemen," Elsa offered in passing, while Anna, noticing that they were both quite handsome, jumped up and down and squeaked, "Hi!"

They walked to their seats, 2A and 2B. Elsa took the window seat. "Now, Anna," she scolded, "why did you act that way with the command staff?"

"Command staff? Whoa, Elsa, you have been Commander-in-Ice-Chief for too long. They are two…_handsome_ guys who are going to be onboard until we arrive in Arendelle, and I, for one, want to be on _very_ good terms with them."

Elsa just rolled her eyes. Just then, a stewardess passed their seats. "Excuse me, miss," Elsa began, "but could you tell me how long this journey will be?"

The stewardess turned, a mild look of confusion on her face from the use of the word 'journey', _why not flight? _she thought, but responded, "It should be around eight and a half hours, ma'am. Depending on the winds aloft." Elsa nodded acknowledgement, and the stewardess continued down the aisle.

Anna just sat there shocked. "Only eight and a half hours with the handsome guys up front? That's no time at all!" She threw her hands to her forehead in despair.

Elsa leaned back and closed her eyes. "Anna, there is more to life than handsome guys. Like, saving our country and getting you back to your real boyfriend." That last part got through to Anna, who settled down.

"I guess you're right," she admitted.

Another voice sounded from the ceiling. Neither girl so much as blinked this time. "Flight attendants, please secure the cabin for taxi and takeoff. Ladies and gentlemen, my name is First Officer Lopez, and along with your pilot, Captain Lee, we will be flying you to the fine country of Arendelle. The flight time should be about eight hours, since we have a mild jetstream going with us. Now, may I direct your attention to the flight attendants now throughout the cabin for the safety briefing."

A new voice, a woman's, came on. "Thank you, Mr. Lopez. Ladies and gentlemen, in the event of a water landing, the cushions under you can be used as…" Elsa tuned her out, opting to instead look out the window. The sun had gone down an hour ago. As she watched, the aircraft began slowly backing away from the building, before turning and going forward. A sea of lights glided past, stretching as far as the eye could see. The plane suddenly turned a corner, and stopped. Elsa looked back into the cabin, and noticed that the flight attendants had sat back down.

She was startled into looking back out the window when she heard a low roar come from behind her. She felt herself press firmly against the overstuffed chair, and the lights whizzed past the window. Without any warning, the lights fell away from the airplane, and her ears popped. Anna gripped Elsa's wrist, eliciting another smug grin. _You can go to Mars, but an aircraft scares you._ She chuckled, and leaned back in her seat, eyes closed. A few minutes later, the airplane leveled out and the flight attendant once again was back. "Miss? Would you like a complimentary first-class champagne?" She held out a nearly-full glass.

Elsa took it. "Yes, thank you." She took a sip. _Wow, that tastes good._ The flight attendant walked off.

Anna mumbled, "How come you get one and I don't?" She looked defeated and caffeine-less.

Elsa slightly smiled, and stated softly, "It's good to be the Queen."

Anna grumbled, leaned back in her chair, and fell asleep. The coffee apparently no longer affected her. A few minutes later, her hair was already messed up.

Elsa stared out the window for a while until a thought crashed into her mind. _I am the first head of state to ever fly,_ she realized. _Well, in a way,_ she amended. With that, she finished the glass and with a disbelieving shake of her head, also leaned back in her chair to go to sleep.

_I wonder what Mama and Papa would think of this, _she thought as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The two men at NSA headquarters at Fort Meade, Maryland were dressed in black tailored suits, staring intently at the computer displays in front of them. On the screens flashed security footage of every single security camera within a hundred-mile radius of the former NSA office. Since the two prisoners had escaped, the complex was deemed no longer secure.

Furthermore, Agent Stevens had been placed on administrative leave, since he had let two girls escape and somehow get close enough to incapacitate him with brute force to the head. The two agents smiled at that while they monitored the facial recognition software. They had visions of a college student landing a knock-out blow on Stevens. _Not surprising,_ they both thought. _He always was more of a wimp._

The system let out a loud chirp. Highlighted on the screen was an image of two young women, one blond and the other redheaded, walking down the concourse at the airport. The agent on the left held up a picture to the screen, comparing it with the blond woman. It was a match.

"When was this taken?" the agent on the right asked.

"Over six hours ago," was Left's response. Right sighed in frustration.

"Are they still at the airport?" He already knew the answer.

"No," Left answered. "They flew out a half hour after the footage was taken, onboard Arendelle Airlines Flight 407."

_Damn,_ Right thought. That was too far away from the takeoff point to have them turn back to American Airspace. They would already be past Canadian airspace. "What are our options?"

"Well, we have to recapture the two escapees. We can't make that capture on US soil, so we will have to do it abroad. The plane is inbound to Arendelle now, however, so if we fly out on an Air Force transport now, we could be there soon after they land."

"What transport are you thinking of?"

"The Agency has a Gulfstream G550 executive aircraft on standby at Andrews to be used for just this purpose. I can make the call, if you want."

Right nodded. "Do it. Also have them bring in a SpecOps group. We will probably need to use their…expertise."

Left also nodded, and brought the encrypted phone to his ear as he began making calls. Both men walked out of the room on their way to their parked cars.

* * *

Elsa was jolted awake by Anna's nails biting into her arm. "Ouch!" she hissed as she woke up. Anna looked at her in pure terror.

"Anna, what is going on?" Elsa asked, concern evident in her voice. Just as she finished saying that, the aircraft bumped upwards before plummeting back down. Anna closed her eyes and whimpered.

Elsa was now also quite afraid, as images buried for years came back to haunt her.

Her parents walking onboard that ship, never to be seen again. The storm that had swept past Arendelle, hitting the sea instead of the city. The pieces of debris from the royal ship washing up on the beaches up and down Arendelle's coast.

Elsa had had nightmares for months afterward that always showed the same thing; the ship would plow down into the waves, only to surge back up over the next one, and then falling back down into the next trough, never to be seen again. She had always woken up from those nightmares encased in sheets of ice, the walls around her frozen solid while she tried to breathe again. But they had always been in a dream.

And now it was happening to her, this time for real.

The plane continued climbing and falling through the sky, and to make matters worse, the sky outside the window was pitch black.

The First Officer's voice again came on in the cabin. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize for the in-flight turbulence. We are flying through an unavoidable storm front, but we should be through in a few minutes. Again, we apologize for the inconvenience, but we should be landing at Arendelle International Airport in just over an hour."

Elsa and Anna sat there, praying for their lives, while visions of their parents' final moments flashed through their heads.

One thing they did not do was look around the rest of the cabin.

Everyone else was unaffected by the mild turbulence.

* * *

At that moment, a few miles outside Washington DC at Andrews Air Force Base, an executive jet lifted off, turning to the northeast. Onboard were two NSA agents and half a dozen SpecOps personnel.

ETA to Arendelle; eight hours.

* * *

Author's Note: Favorite, Follow, and Review! (I need to know what I am doing right and what I am doing wrong!)

Thank you for making my first ever story so much fun to write! You guys are awesome!


	8. Chapter 8- Almost There

Author's Note: Hey guys, I got another chapter written! (This is so much fun!) Hope you all have fun reading this!

* * *

42,000 feet over Canada

The two NSA agents sat in the luxuriously appointed cabin along with the half dozen SpecOps team members. _Actually,_ Right reflected as he sat in his seat, looking out the window into blackness, _the technical term is 'paramilitary operatives'._ These men weren't SEALs, or Delta, or even Rangers. As a matter of fact, they weren't even military. The Agency had picked them up off the streets of inner cities. In their previous lives, they had been gang members, committing crime after crime. They had all been picked up, tried and convicted, but each had been offered an alternative to jail; work for the Government. They had taken the offer, and after years of training, each was among the most disciplined, deadly men on the planet. They had no loyalties to anyone outside of the Agency, and almost blindly followed its orders.

In the way terrorists had suicide bombers, the NSA had these men. Except for the fact that they were reusable.

They terrified Right.

As he sat there, he realized something; when they arrived in Arendelle in a few hours, they would need to know where the targets were in order to capture them. Right mentally faceslapped himself. _How did we miss that? That is huge,_ he thought.

_Well, there is one way to quickly clear that up._ Right pulled out his satellite phone and, after a bit of mental searching for the number, dialed a number at the US Embassy in Arendelle. It was the deputy assistant to the Ambassador, a position so worthless that only one type of person would take it, and even then only as a cover. When the phone on the other end picked up, the CIA Chief of Station answered. "Hello?"

"Good morning, sir. This is Agent White" -that wasn't his real name- "from the National Security Agency. My team and I are currently inbound, but our targets are also on the move. I would therefore like to request that you put our targets under covert surveillance."

The man on the other side rubbed his face. _NSA guys. Oh, great, my day just became sooo much fun._ "Okay, Agent White, I'll see what I can do. Could you give me a description of your targets?"

* * *

Arendelle International Airport, Present Day

The plane bumped once on landing before braking, its speed quickly dropping. Elsa snapped awake, as she had finally gotten back to dreamland a half hour earlier, while Anna slowly woke up in the seat next to her, her hair sticking straight up.

"Anna, you need to take a brush to that," Elsa said, barely containing her laughter.

"Yeh, but eh dew nut have ay broosh," she replied, almost drunkenly.

Elsa smiled as an idea came to mind. She dropped her hand between her leg and the side of the aircraft and, twirling her fingers, created an ice brush. As she gave it to Anna, she looked around to make sure that no one had seen her little demonstration.

"Ahh, dank oo," Anna said. Elsa chuckled again.

The copilot's voice returned to the cabin, instantly banishing all drowsiness from Anna's head. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is First Officer Lopez. We have just landed at Arendelle International Airport, where the local time is currently 6 AM and the temperature is 67 degrees. For those of you visiting, we hope that you have an enjoyable visit, and for those of you returning home, welcome back." The sisters shivered a little at that. "On behalf of all of us at Arendelle Airlines, thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you again soon."

The aircraft pulled up to a gate at the airport, and the gangway attached to the plane with a _thunk_. The little light thing that had a picture of a seat belt turned off, and everyone stood up. Elsa and Anna were among the first to stand up, and while everyone else was busy grabbing their bags, walked down the aisle towards the pilots.

Anna made it there first. "Bye!" she squeaked, her eyes staring dreamily at the copilot before she walked on.

Elsa was next, and simply said, "Good flight, gentlemen," as she walked out. She didn't notice the copilot watching her as she walked away.

After fifty feet of walking, they stepped out of the gangway. Immediately, all thoughts of the pilot and copilot were expelled from their minds. Instead, their jaws dropped.

Stretched out ahead of them was a huge hallway, at least a hundred feet wide and stretching as far as the eye could see. The ceiling towered over them, easily fifty feet high. And the amazing part was, it was all glass made to look like ice.

"Elsa, this looks like your castle on the North Mountain," Anna whispered, awestruck.

Elsa stood there staring as well. She could not imagine that her subjects would build a building like this two _hundred_ years after her reign. Then she saw the map twenty feet ahead of her. She immediately walked with purpose toward it. She looked at it and quickly found the 'You Are Here' sticker. They were about halfway down one of the two long hallways that were called concourses at the other airport. However, her knees almost gave out when she saw what this concourse was called.

"Queen Elsa Memorial Concourse," Elsa quietly read, her heart filled with astonishment. Then she looked at the other concourse. "Princess Anna Memorial Concourse." Anna gasped upon hearing that.

"They named the airport after _us_!?" she hissed in amazement.

"I guess so," Elsa thought. But as she looked around, she realized _My ice castle looks cooler._ She smiled. _No pun intended._

"Huh, that's cool. I'm hungry, and those peanuts were so SMALL!" Anna said. She looked down the hall toward the main terminal and again gasped in shock. "Look over there! We HAVE to eat there."

Elsa turned. _Sven's Salad Shack,_ she read before groaning, "Fine." They walked off. As they approached the restaurant, they saw a life-size model of Sven standing there, a carrot sticking out of its mouth. They got in line to order.

Anna noticed a plaque off to the side, and walked over in order to read it. It read;

THE STORY BEHIND THE SHACK

_BACK DURING THE REIGN OF __**HRM QUEEN ELSA**__, THE QUEEN'S SISTER, __**HRH PRINCESS ANNA**__ MET AN ICE HARVESTER, FUTURE __**REGENT KRISTOFF**__, WHOSE REINDEER, SVEN, LIKED CARROTS._

Anna shook her head before reading the last part again. '_…ANNA MET AN ICE HARVESTER, FUTURE __**REGENT KRISTOFF**_…' Anna's jaw dropped when it hit her. She sprinted the few steps back to Elsa.

"Elsa, why did it say over there that Kristoff is _REGENT_?" Anna stared, amazed, at Elsa.

Elsa looked back with a guilty little smile on her face. "What, I didn't tell you about that?"

"NOOOPE, I don't think you did!" Anna replied with some force.

"Oh, well about six months ago I issued a standing decree to Kai and the Captain of the Guard that in the event that we were both either incapacitated or unfit to rule Kristoff would be selected as Regent until one of us could take over."

Anna beamed. "You trusted him that much! Elsa, I can't believe it!"

An older woman turned around, presumably to scold them for being too loud, but as soon as her eyes locked on to Elsa and Anna, her jaw dropped. "Your…majesty?" she asked, confused.

Anna just droned, "Uhhhhhhh," while Elsa thought fast.

_We aren't to the castle yet, _she thought, _and if we say that we are the queen and princess, they will think that we are insane._ So instead, Elsa said, "No, we are just actors. We heard that they are doing a play here, and we wanted to land the parts of Elsa and Anna."

The woman squinted. "Nobody calls them 'Elsa and Anna', only The Royals or Their Royal Majesties. Who are you?"

Elsa thought fast again. "We just have called them that, because that's what they're called in the script." Elsa faked a reassuring smile, and the woman relented, turning back around in line. Anna shot Elsa a look that said, _Wow, nice save on that one!_ Elsa smiled, this time for real.

They didn't say anything further in line, since the woman was still directly in front of them. That was hard for Anna, as she squirmed nearly the entire time. Finally, they reached the counter, where Anna ordered a Caesar salad and Elsa ordered a garden salad with Bleu Cheese dressing. They sat down in two of the chairs across the concourse, in a waiting area for a gate. They both sat there, Elsa eating at a queenlier pace while Anna literally shoveled down the salad.

Elsa was on her ninth bite, the fork laden with lettuce and nearly dripping with dressing when Anna suddenly said, "Wow, that was good. We should probably keep going now.

Elsa turned and gave her a withering stare.

"Or not. I actually kind of like it here. I can people watch and admire the ceiling, which is the second-best ceiling I have ever seen in my life." Anna looked back over at Elsa, and gave her a cheesy smile. She rolled her eyes and went back to eating her salad.

Eighty seven seconds later, Elsa was finished and they began walking down the concourse, dirty plastic dishes in hand. "Hey Elsa, any idea where are we supposed to put the trash?"

Across the concourse, someone was throwing away a wrapper in a bin. Anna noticed, and exclaimed, "Wait a minute, yes! We should throw the junk in that bin! See, Elsa? I can figure stuff out, too!"

Elsa shook her head, a bemused grin on her face while they walked over to the bin. They threw their stuff in, then Anna joked, "Yes, bin, you just got all of my garbage. You're welcome!" Elsa stared at her, confused, until she noticed the large 'Thank You' on the front of the bin. Elsa broke down laughing.

Anna stared at her first with pride, then with bewilderment. "Elsa, come on. It wasn't that funny!" Elsa struggled to contain herself, and finally succeeded, albeit with a huge grin on her face. "You have a strange sense of humor," Anna observed.

"Look who's talking!" Elsa replied good-naturedly. Anna shrugged.

They both walked on down the concourse toward the main building that they had seen on the map. After a few steps, Anna said, "Okay, so I've been wondering something. How come you've been so calm for the past few days? I mean, almost a year ago you created a few icicles, and that caused you to run away. But now, we're like two _hundred_ years in the future, and you are acting like we're walking in the gardens. Not that I'm complaining, you know, but I'm just curious how you are dealing so well with this."

Elsa was taken aback for a second. _But does Anna have a point?_ She wondered. _Actually, how have I taken this so well? I am not assured of a way to get home, we are alone in an unfamiliar world, and I am acting like it is no big deal. What is up with me?_ Elsa stood there, utterly confused.

Anna noticed and immediately backtracked. "I was just wondering. But forget it, stupid question."

Elsa shook her head. "No, no, that is actually an excellent question." She thought for a few more seconds. "I think the reason that I am so… relaxed right now is that I know that if I am not relaxed, then our chances of getting home are smaller. Plus, right now I am much more comfortable with my powers and who I am than I was back then. Also, it is so much more fun to be happy than constantly worrying. Does that make sense?"

Anna looked like it didn't entirely make sense to her, but nodded yes anyway.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Elsa quietly observed, "So this is what the future is like."

Anna just looked around at everything and replied, "It's warmer than I thought." Elsa had nothing to say to that.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the main terminal at last and turned the corner into the airport's, for lack of a better term, atrium. They stopped in their tracks. Standing before them, its arms extended as if saying _welcome,_ was a huge fifteen foot tall marble statue of Elsa. The real Elsa's jaw hit the ground, bounced, and hit the ground again.

The statue Elsa was dressed in the ice gown, the cape billowing out behind her. Shooting from her hands were hundreds of tiny snowflakes suspended from the ceiling, and on her face was an expression of pure confidence and joy.

Elsa was flabbergasted.

"Do I really look like that?" she asked in a daze.

Anna smiled and replied, "Actually, it doesn't do you justice." Elsa beamed and picked her jaw up.

They walked on and hailed a taxi outside of the airport. "Where to?" he asked.

Elsa's reply was hesitant. "Could you take us to the castle?"

"The old one that the Queen lived at?"

"Yes, that one."

The cabbie nodded. "Sure thing. We'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." They settled back and enjoyed the ride.

They didn't notice the black Escalade fifty feet back pull out into traffic with them.

Nor had they noticed the three people who had followed them inside the terminal.

As they headed back to the castle, the only thing on the two royals' minds was that it was good to be back on their own soil.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! As always, favorite, follow, and review! Tell me what you do or don't like about the story so far!

Thanks!


End file.
